


Stuck like glue... industrial glue

by msmeadows



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry, Quincey needs eye bleach, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tora needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmeadows/pseuds/msmeadows
Summary: Poppy is accident prone. Tora is a mother hen. Quincey can never unsee this.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know who I enjoyed torturing more in this. I am so sorry!

Her hot chuff of breath fanned across his face as she slid down his chest. Pinked cheeked and a charming flush cresting over the the swell of her exposed breast. Her fingers traced lazy patterns down his throat while her eyes studied the tattoos there.

Tora thought he was dying. 

Or at the very least being tested by the vengeful spirit of someone he'd wronged. 

His Bobby had decided roughly a month ago that she hadn't the experience to keep up with Quincey's more salacious writing. Tora initially protested this was a fat fucking lie when she first approached him with her idea. He had seen what the little hamster kept in her apartment. Her mind was as filthy as that blonde nightmares if not worse. 

However, the fact that she had come to HIM all nerves and fake bravado only made his heart ache for her more. That she openly trusted him to help her explore her own body was everything.

Fisting his hands tighter in the sheets to keep from grabbing her hips so he could pull her down and grind into her he felt what little restraint he'd managed to muster start to slip away.

"F-uck Bobby," it was something between a prayer and a command.


	2. Chapter 2

If Quincey had tap danced into the room with a bucket of ice water and thrown it directly onto his throbbing cock Tora still would have felt less frozen than he did now. 

Poppy blinked at him owlishly from the foot of the bed; face a vivid red to the roots of her hair. He struggled with the mental whiplash of her sudden departure from his body. How had she even made it across the bed that fast!?

"I-" She started then floundered.

"I-... it was...a lot?" 

Tora watched several emotions flit across her features as if she didn't agree with herself. 

Her eyes hazed for a moment as she stared resolutely at the headboard behind him.

"I need an extra blanket." 

It was a king size fucking bed? She would have had to frog hop to even-

"Wait what?" His cock was still bouncing with his pulse. Convinced he didn't have enough blood in his head to process the last 45 seconds of the days events he tried again.

"Uhhhhhh sweetheart I don't... why would you?... blanket!?"  
He knew Quincey was sneering at a window cursing his name not knowing why. No one had ever accused him of being loquacious and yes he fucking knew what that meant.

Shaking his head he tried to refocus.

"I need an extra blanket for reasons that are my own. You told me it was my rules my needs. So I NEED an extra blanket."  
She tilted her chin up in challenge.

Tora was still sure he was dying.


	3. Chapter 3

Scrubbing his hands over his face Tora tried, unsuccessfully, to re-enter.

"Hall closet to the left." It probably came out with an edge of bitterness he didn't intend, but his balls felt like they were in a vice so she could deal with it. 

There was no god.

Flashing him a sunlight grin Poppy popped up and SKIPPED out of the room her tits bouncing deliciously as she went.

Or maybe there was and Tora was on his shit list?

He rolled into a pillow and forced out a silent scream. Desperately he tried to will himself to repeat a calming mantra in his head... it didn't do fuck all. Rolling to his back again Tora stared blandly at his ceiling. 

"Her terms. Her terms. Her terms. Her terms." 

Truly he had no issue with going slow and learning how to take her apart piece by piece as she discovered what her body to could, but gods help him there were only so many time a man could spill across his hands without going crazy! Especially when the woman he wanted spent most of her weekends arching off of stomach as her fingers plucked at herself and he was left helpess to watch.

A crack and an ear shattering scream had Tora moving before he could recognize his feet were on the floor.

Terror rippled through his veins as a choking sound followed.

Tora was positive this was dying.


	4. Chapter 4

Momentum was a bitch. 

Tora at 6'3 and a solid 225 lbs of muscle built up of a lot of it whenever he charged at a person or object. Up until this day it had always given him an incredible advantage.

This day however... this day momentum sunk into him with a special kind of vengeance.

Once his feet hit the wooden floor hallway a thick viscous substance wrapped around his bare feet. The unexpected wetness startled Tora so much that he stumbled head long into the soaked 5 foot nothing frame of Poppy.

In fractions of a second he tried his best to break the fall.

With his head.

It was only as the darkness swallowed him and the wind was forcibly pushed out of his lungs that he remembered the 5 gallon bucket of glue in the top of his hall closet.

Tora decided to look death in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

"-ORA!"

"TORA!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TORA!"

Someone needed to shut the fuck up before he silenced them permanently. He was not a morning person and did not have the energy for this bullshit.

"Come on Tiger PLEASE!"

Alright... he scrunched his face in confusion. That sounded remarkably close to his person.

"WAKE UP I NEED YOU!"

His eyes snapped open. The instant regret of that decision filled his throat with bile as he strained against the pain exploding in the back of his head. He slammed them shut again. A pained groan escaped his throat as he struggled with the weight of his head and trying to reorient himself. He'd had his fair share of concussions but never one that left him feeling weighted so heavily into the floor. This must have been a bad one. He could hear Bobby's frantic chattering as he registered her weight on top of him. Trying to shift his body and lift his head again Tora felt as if he was glued to the floor. A hospital visit seemed to be in his immediate future.

Sighing again he resigned himself to asking for help.

"Bobby sweetheart I need ya to get up and help me up."

With a sharp squeak her chatter stopped. He could FEEL her vibrating with anxiety.

"I ain't that heavy."

"Tora....." it was the trepidation that made him pause.

Something was itching in the back of his brain. Something about the way he was on the floor. 

Then like a slow rising sun the realization he wasnt weighted down, but felt stuck slid across his thoughts.

Haltingly Tora tried to lift his shoulders.

"Fuck!" His eyes flew open and met the panicked eyes of Poppy.

"Welcome to the shit show," she whimpered hysterically.

Tora wanted to die.


End file.
